Sacrifice
by Lost in the Mix
Summary: Luna Lovegood is accidentally transported to the Marauder’s Era. It was a simple mistake with costly results. Trying to keep to herself, without interfering with the past, Luna is left with a great decision that might change the wizarding world forever.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter© is a product of J. K. Rowling and not of my own creation. The story plot, though, is all of my own.**

Luna Lovegood is accidentally transported to the Marauder's Era. It was a simple mistake with costly results. Trying to keep to herself, without interfering with the events leading to her inevitable future, Luna is left with a great decision. One, that might just change the wizarding world forever.

* * *

**Preface.**

She could not help, but feel the tension in the air, her head feeling lighter than it was before. She willed herself with all of her might to not pass out, though she was reaching her limit. Luna had finally done what she was meant to do, in the first place; she was able to bring Potter and Evans together, having coached him into asking Lily out in the correct way, the way she was bound to accept and accept she did. Potter had been so overjoyed at having not been turned down once more by whom he deemed the _'girl of his dreams,'_ though Luna doubted that she was. Jealousy was finally upon her, at last. _I did what I was told to do._ She tried to reason with herself, in the sanctity of her own mind. _I was able to get Harry's parents together. I should be happy for them and most importantly, happy that Harry is to be born from the womb of his beautiful mother._ She could not help, but look away from the happy scene just within a few feet away from her. Yes, she was spying on the duo, but James had asked her to, explaining that if he needed any quick help at all, she would be there.

Luna cursed herself, for accepting such a horrible request. It was not that she did not like to assist her friends, no. It was just that she hated to feel like the third wheel, left with the short end of the stick, which was often the outcome of whatever situation she had gotten herself into. She wasn't _Loony Luna_ for nothing. In fact, she was incredibly loony, loony for one James Potter, that is. And, there was nothing she could do about it, not wanting to mess with time and unintentionally stop Harry from being born. After all, he was the _'chosen one.'_ It was foreseen in the prophecy of the great task he was to complete, that task being to put an end to Voldemort's reign. He had survived Voldemort's killing curse, by wonderful means, under the protection of his mother's pure love. She had sacrificed herself for him and so he would live and become the humble hero that he was and the loyal friend that Luna treasured and cared for deeply. He would always have a special place in her heart. It was because of him, that she had resolved to get his parents together; to make the prophecy come true. It was all because of her. He deserved his mother and father, and she? She deserved nothing, absolutely nothing. Well at least, that is what she believed.

The truth was, even though she had done the right thing, she still felt heartbroken. Luna had helped the man who deserved pure happiness, at the expense of her own. For the first time, Luna wondered whether she should just let herself cry. She could not even remember a time when she just broke down, having always been strong, and trying to keep calm. She was always too busy helping others to consider herself, though at the moment she felt like sobbing her heart out and feeling sorry for herself because the truth was, she did feel sorry for herself. She was stuck in the past with the man and woman who were to become the parents of the greatest wizard who ever lived. Did she mention she had fallen in love with the man who was supposed to marry another woman and conceive the child who was to become the greatest wizard who ever lived who just so happened to be one of her very good friends in the future. The future could also be considered as the 'present' at least to her. She didn't belong there at all. Even in the past, she was ostracized and ridiculed for being who she was, _Loony Lovegood._ Well, at the moment she went by her alias, Luna Lysander. And, so she had gained a whole new name, _Loony Lysander_.

It was not much of a difference, considering it began with the word, 'loony' and ended with her current last name. But, she dealt with it. She ignored and endured everything, and forgave because she always forgave those who did not understand the unknown. She had come to grasp the simple and sad truth that people were afraid of things that were 'out of the norm' and Luna has always been eccentric, but she liked the way she is and always had. Though she had her moments when all she wanted to do was be someone else, for a day or even for just an hour. She was only human after all. Luna had feelings too and though she tried very hard to be strong, every now and then, things got to her. This was one of those times, her barriers that she had craftily structured to block out the cold, harsh reality that was the world she lived in; they had crumbled, crumbled down to dust.

Feeling a sudden wetness slide down her neck, Luna lifted her hand and traced the pattern the wetness had left. "A tear." She whispered, licking her lips. Though her eyes never left the sight before her. "I should be happy for them. Their happily ever after begins now." Hesitantly, a sad smile spread across her face, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "But, what about my happily ever after?" A bitter voice entered through her ears, though Luna was not at all bothered, nor startled. She had had a feeling he would come to watch. He was after all in the same boat as her. The only difference was that he would never admit his feelings aloud and she respected him for it, never once badgering him about it. He would come to her when he was ready to speak and she would be ready to lend a patient ear to help him, even though he had clearly stated that they were not friends. She knew better.

"My dear Severus, our happily ever afters are just a dream away." She retorted dreamily, feeling his presence behind her. "More like a nightmare." Snape muttered, quietly. Luna looked down, before she turned and met the eyes of the man who was once her potions professor. Luna smiled, ignoring her friend's negative comment. "A dream is a wish your heart makes, you know." Reacting on instinct, she reached out and hugged Snape, her arms sliding around his skinny waist. Severus stiffened at first, before he gradually relaxed, and eventually began to hug her small form back. He put his head upon her shoulder, his frostbitten cheeks warming on her woolen sweater. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Those words did it for him and he broke down, tears pooling from his eyes. Silent sobs racked his body, while Luna tried to soothe the broken young man by rubbing circles into his back. She, herself, had finally let her tears flow. It was time, because there was a time and place for everything and she just needed to let her emotions free and let go. She needed some sort of release and so did Snape and what better way than to do it together?

"Luna? Severus? What are you two doing here?" Lily's voice called out, causing the two of them to freeze in their positions. "I don't want her to see me like this!" Came a panicked whisper from Snape, his head still hidden from view, on Luna's shoulder. Luna refused to look at Lily and James, her mind racing. _What do I say?_ She thought, trying to stay calm. "Snape?!" She heard James call, surprise mixed with an underlined tone of disgust and something Luna could not identify. Perhaps it was anger? "We were just taking a stroll." Luna decided to reply, finally allowed herself to turn and meet the eyes of her friends'. "Luna, what are you doing with- with that prat?" James asked. His face was starting to turn red and she knew it was not because of the cold winter wind. "He is a very good friend of mine." She replied, simply. Deciding to end the conversation and get the hell out of there quickly, Luna added, "Well, anyway it was lovely to see you both, but we must be going." Without waiting for James and Lily to reply, she turned around, nearly dragging Snape with her as she tried to get far away from the two people she did not want to come into contact with, at least for a while. She knew Severus definitely agreed with her.

"The coast is clear." She whispered, and Snape chose that moment to lift his head. Wiping away what was left of his tears, he frowned. "This never happened." He stated curtly, before trekking off, his robes billowing behind him. "I'll never know how he does that." Luna mused, quietly. She was amused, even if she knew it would not last long. Falling back into the cold snow, Luna cherished the way her body's warmth rejected the cold and wet feel that fell from the sky and gathered in the ground. She welcomed the numb feeling her body was slowly, but surely succumbing into. Spreading her arms and legs out, back and forth, to make her snow angel, Luna closed her eyes and imagined the dream that she had dreamt, the night before. It had been a horrible nightmare, that Luna just could not come to grips with and the truth was, it scared her immensely. She did not know what it symbolically meant. It had started off with a happy James and Lily, holding a bundle, from which Luna deducted, was Harry. They were standing in the living room of a small cottage, and it was like a scene right out of a fairytale. Everyone was happy, and she saw herself in the shadows, watching, but never once interfering. She never smiled and she never spoke.

She was invisible to everyone who came and went, stopping by to visit the joyful family of three. Then, the happy scene took a drastic, dark turn. The front door was blown off its hinges, and a cloaked figure entered, as the lights began to flicker. Then, there was yelling, screaming, and shouting. James yelled at Lily to protect Harry and she ran into Harry's room, trying to soothe his fearful cries. Luna stayed where she was; watching over James as her bravely fought off the creature who had once been a bitter young boy himself, as well as a heartless man. _James._ Luna thought, knowing what was to come. One killing curse was all it took and he fell, cruel laughter echoing in her ears. Her mind kept replaying his death, over and over. "James!" She screamed out, running over and trying to wake him. _He's not dead._ She tried to convince herself, even though deep down she knew, he was gone.

Hearing sudden screams of terror, Luna bolted over to Harry's room, watching Lily beg and plead for Voldemort to spare her son. "No! Please, not Harry! Not Harry! Please! No!" The creature scoffed at the broken woman before him, his eyes narrowing. "It must be down." He snarled, what was left of his nostrils flaring. Luna watched as Lily placed a kiss upon baby Harry's forehead, and whispered into his ears, "I love you, Harry. I always will." And, Luna's heart broke once more for a mother and her child, both of whom were her beloved friends. Lily fell soon after, leaving Harry to fend for herself. Luna stood before the Dark Lord, trying to shield baby Harry from view. Though Voldemort was not fazed, nor did he take notice to her at all. His eyes were concentrated on his target, the baby boy that sat at his feet, looking up at him with fearful and curious eyes. "Don't you touch him!" Luna found herself yelling, reaching for her wand behind her ear, only to find that it was not there. Her heart was racing at an incredible speed, her eyes never meeting the cold ones of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

All she could do was watch as the man raised his wand and pointed it at the innocent, helpless babe, as the green flash of light flew through the air towards its target. She watched as it hit his forehead, but bounced back and hit Voldemort, burning him severely and he fell. She watched as Harry's forehead burned, the lightning-shaped scar; a permanent fixture that he was to live with for the rest of his life. Then, the strangest thing happened. Baby Harry transformed into the older Harry that she had known, anger as bright as day, shown upon his face. "Your fault! It's all your fault! You could have stopped this from happening! You could have saved them! You could have saved me from all the pain! Why, Luna?! Why?!" Luna opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She lay still on her back, having forgotten about her snow angel. _My fault. It's my fault. _Luna felt her heart drop, feeling as if a great weight was holding her down. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. All she could do was listen to her heart beat, attempting to breath in sync with its rhythm. Her breathing slowed as did her heart beat, lulling her into a deep sleep. And, with that, Luna saw nothing, but darkness.


End file.
